


LET'S GO

by DrakonLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Quirkless Edward Elric, like everyone shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: Incident Report CONFIDENTIALDescription: Edward Elric was found overdosing on a rooftop by Eraserhead at 12:05.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang, Lan Fan/Winry Rockbell, Maria Ross/Sheska | Sciezka, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Riza Hawkeye
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subject: A Comprehensive Report](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037609) by [BonesOfBirdWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/pseuds/BonesOfBirdWings). 



> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> Welcome to another one of my nightmares and dreams. I've been thinking about this fic for months and I finally put some shit on paper to make it come to life. Enjoy this, and also check out my beta here: https://washingtens.tumblr.com/ they are cool as fuck we respect them in this house.

**Incident Report CONFIDENTIAL**

**Event:** 2891A

**Analysist:** Sir Nighteye

**Time:** September 19th, 2178, 12:05 pm

**Type:** Overdose

**Individuals Involved:** Edward Elric, Jo Chapmen

**Heroes assisting** : Sir Nighteye, Eraserhead

**Heroes in training involved:** Lemillion, Suneater, Nejire Chan

**Description:** Edward Elric was found overdosing on a rooftop by Eraserhead at 12:05. Eraserhead was on patrol when he noticed the young boy convulsing on the rooftop. Eraserhead attempted to transport the boy to hospital care but was stopped by Edward’s social worker, Jo Chapmen, who claimed the boy needed to come back inside. When Eraserhead explained the situation, she reiterated her previous statement. Eraserhead called for backup and took the boy to the nearest hospital. Sir Nighteye and the three heroes in training arrived at 12:13 where Jo Chapmen had thrown the house Edward and several other displaced children live into ruins. Whether or not the house was already in this condition before Eraserhead left with Edward is unknown.

The heroes quickly swept the building and found several stores of dangerous untested quirk suppressants. It is currently believed these are what caused Edward to overdose. Several other children were found sick, permanently quirkless, and in very extreme cases dead. (A list of all children are filed below)

**Children Affected:**

Olivier Armstrong- Recently orphaned her family was murdered while she was at school only a year ago. She was found with a broken arm but other than phycological damage she has no other permanent side effects. **[Written under this in red pen is ‘potential ally?’ Next to this in black pen and considerably neater handwriting is, ‘Ed maybe stop looking for potential friends in old case files,’]**

Alphonse Elric: Younger brother of Edward Elric. Rendered completely quirkless by the drug. He has massive nerve damage and severe chronic pain. **[In black pen under this is ‘prefers Al,’]**

Nannette Elric: Younger sister of the previously mentioned brothers. The three of them were orphaned on their fifth birthday in a tragic accident involving the villain Plague Doctor. She has been rendered completely quirkless. She is missing her right eye and three of the fingers on her left hand. **[In black under this is ‘prefers Nina’]**

**_These three names are circled with red pen._ **

****

* * *

**Questioning Transcript:**

**Alphonse Elric:** What exactly is the problem?

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** We just have a few questions about your old group home.

**Alphonse Elric: [silence for five seconds]** Okay.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Great I promise this will be quick. How long were you in Ms. Chapmen’s care?

**Alphonse Elric:** Uhhh oh man. The three of this had been there as long as we could remember but I don’t think we were gonna be there much longer.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Why is that?

**Alphonse Elric:** Oh a few kids were telling us that we had been sold to someone.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Sold?

**Alphonse Elric:** Oh, I just mean that sometimes smart quirkless kids get sold I don’t really know why or what for but that’s kinda what the point of the group home was for.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Do you know who kids were sold to?

**Alphonse Elric:** No, they don’t tell you but there were plenty of rumors I didn’t really pay attention to that though.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Alright well you’ve been a big help thank you for your cooperation. **[Tsukauchi stands up to leave]**

**Alphonse Elric:** Wait!

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Yes?

**Alphonse Elric:** Brother, I haven’t seen him since the raid is, he. Is he alright?

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Your brother will be fine Alphonse

**Alphonse Elric:** Call me Al. And if you talk to my siblings call Edward Ed and Nannette Nina. Ed doesn’t mind his full name he just prefers Ed and Nina hates to be called her full name.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Thank you, Al, I will keep that in mind.

* * *

**From:[Bubblegirl@gmail.com](mailto:Bubblegirl@gmail.com)**

**To:[Nighteye@gmail.com](mailto:Nighteye@gmail.com)**

**Subject:** That Twelve-year-old kid we saved

**Body** : Sir please take a look at the attached documents. The kid we saved, Edward Elric, he’s a genius. Despite the trauma and clear anxiety being questioned he managed to give us a lead to where the kids were being trafficked with only intuition and what he already knew. Not to mention he gave us a plan to save the kids that is almost full proof.

Can we take on another intern?

-Did you hear about the guys who stole a calendar?

**From** : **Nighteye@gmail.com**

**To:[Bubblegirl@gmail.com](mailto:Bubblegirl@gmail.com) **

**Subject: Re:** That Twelve-year-old kid we saved

**Body:** Have you lost your mind? Yes, this is a great lead and a truly inspired plan and deduction but a traumatized twelve-year-old is not who we should be outsourcing to. I will gladly go and talk to him myself if he desires but he needs therapy not hero work.

-No, what?

**From:[Bubblegirl@gmail.com](mailto:Bubblegirl@gmail.com)**

**To:[Nighteye@gmail.com](mailto:Nighteye@gmail.com)**

**Subject:** **Re: Re:** That Twelve-year-old kid we saved

**Body:** Sir if I may be so bold, we are critically understaffed and Elric himself asked to intern. We can’t refuse someone brilliant while in these dire straits. Ed is reckless, impulsive, and traumatized but he is useful, and we need someone like him.

-They each got six months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winry and izumi appear in this finally and also uhhhhh a joke about my fav podcast.

**All-might:** Is this still your number?

 **All-might:** Those interns of yours are persistent.

 **Sir:** Izumi?

 **Sir:** You mean the Elric’s?

 **All-might:** Yes, on both questions.

 **All-might:** They insisted I text you

 **Sir:** that sounds like them. They enjoy sticking their noses where they don’t belong.

 **Sir:** am I also to assume that your part of the reason they came home drenched in sewer water?

 **All-might:** ah home? Yes, I suppose that’s my fault but really this isn’t what I came to talk about.

 **Sir:** I…. I understand.

 **Sir:** I know I said things I can't take back and you did as well but when I said that I didn’t mean for you to cut me off.

 **Sir:** please communicate. Do you need help with anything?

 **All-might:** I might… if you’ll give me a minute to explain.

* * *

**Transcript of experiment test log number four:**

**[On the camera screen is a boy with big curly hair and terrible bangs. He has a red jacket tied to his waist and big red goggles squishing down an antenna. He has different colors all over his face and arms and gloves. In the background there is whirring and construction noises.]**

**Edward Elric:** So, I’ve been working on this thing, or me and Winry have. **[There is an incredibly loud clanking noise and for a second all other sounds cease. A girl with blond hair and bright pink goggles similar in design to Edwards pops into frame and waves at the camera before popping back out. The noise resumes.]** And were proud of it we think we’ve finally kicked out all the bugs. If you’ve seen out last few logs you know they were bad. **[Ed holds up a large metal boot, it has several multicolored scribbles on the side, including red flames, blue and green handwriting most of which are calling Ed dumb and tacky, and pink weapons.]** Let’s test this bad boy.

**[The camera cuts and Ed is now standing on a large blue mat in an empty garage, sitting on a table to the right of the mat with Winry with a clipboard and a pink pen. She gives Ed a thumbs up. Ed hits his foot against the floor two times and gently lifts of the ground by a few inches. Winry is writing at a fast pace. Ed moves side to side like one might skate, this movement continues and while we can see Ed and Winry’s lips moving the skates are too loud for us to hear them. Ed and Winry agree on something and Ed tries more advanced maneuvers with the skates. First, he speeds up, then slows down, then stops. Ed then tried to go higher and flip in the air with the skates. Midway through the flip the skates spark then go out. Ed face plants into the floor.]**

* * *

**Podcast transcript episode 28:**

**Edward Elric:** Hello! I’m your oldest brother Edward Elric!

 **Alphonse Elric:** And I’m your middlest brother Alphonse Elric!

 **Nina Elric:** And I’m your sweet baby sister Nina Elric.

 **Edward Elric:** Folks today can we just like talk about the horse shit that has been the hero news network lately.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Now brother dearest as a normal human person not obsessed,

 **Edward Elric:** Fuck you

 **Alphonse Elric:** With heroes’ care to tell us what exactly has been going that has you so… peeved.

 **Edward Elric:** Despite the insult I will indulged you… So they released this story on… [Laughter] on.. [more giggling] on underground heroics and they go on for like [wheezing] a whole tw- twenty fuckin pages

 **Nina Elric:** About what?

 **Edward Elric:** About fuckin… about fuckin fighting styles and… [more laughter]

 **Alphonse Elric:** But?? Isn’t that like super dangerous?

 **Nina Elric:** Whhhhhhhhhyyyyy would they dooo that??

 **Edward Elric:** I don’t don’t fuckin I don’t fucking know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E W W O!!! Anyway i hope u liked this if u want to send ideas for quirks or how these good children should meet eraserhead or any ideas u have for this au send em over to vango-bango


	3. Chapter 3

**From:** [ **Bubblegirl@gmail.com** ](mailto:Bubblegirl@gmail.com)

**To:** [ **Nighteye@gmail.com** ](mailto:Nighteye@gmail.com)

**Subject:** Quirk Suppressants

**Body:** Sir, we have reason to believe we have found the source of the quirk suppressants originally found in Ms. Chapmen’s group home.

Please inform how to proceed.

  * Why have I been tripping all day?



**Attached Documents:** evidence.doc

**From:** [ **Nighteye@gmail.com** ](mailto:Nighteye@gmail.com)

**To:** [ **Bubblegirl@gmail.com** ](mailto:Bubblegirl@gmail.com)

**CC:** [ **FullMetal@gmail.com** ](mailto:FullMetal@gmail.com)

**Subject: Re:** Quirk Suppressants

**Body:** Please follow standard procedures, we have been issued a warrant thanks to the evidence provided. I’ve looped in Ed to advise, call him at the soonest convince.

  * Why?



**From: Bubblegirl@gmail.com**

**To: Nighteye@gmail.com**

**CC: FullMetal@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Re:** Quirk Suppressants

**Body:** Understood sir. Ed get on comm as soon as you get to the office.

  * I got my shoes from a drug dealer



**The Following Is Highly Classified**

**Transcript of the Musutafu Drug Gang Bust that took place on 3/24/2725**

**Edward Elric (from here on referred to as FM):** The warehouse has four entrances. One at the front, one on the right side, one in the back, and a skylight. The skylight is locked but unguarded, the rest have heavy guards on the insides of the doors. It’s reasonable to assume that someone has an x-ray or camera like quirk.

**Bubblegirl (from here on referred to as BG):** Chances of a foresight quirk?

**FM:** Slim. But not negatable. If so likely we’ve already lost the element of surprise.

**BG:** Your plan?

**FM:** You and Eraserhead at the skylight. Three heroes with offensive quirks at the front. I recommend Beetle, Sandstorm, and Canon. At the back we need distraction quirks, Whistle, Cold Front, and Platypus. You need to start picking or breaking the lock as soon as everyone is in position. Eraserhead will give me an approximation of the amount of people, drugs and their quirks. He’s been outfitted with a camera so I can see snapshots of what’s happening. Expect the plan to change.

**BG:** Always expect the plan to change.

**FM:** Yup. Anyway. The three offensive will break in and act as a major distraction. Roughing them up and taking them by surprise.

**BG:** Hopefully.

**FM:** Hopefully. From there the three in the back will enter. On the right side we need stealth quirks.

**BG:** We’ve only got one stealth quirk with us.

**FM: [There is several seconds of grumbling. What he is saying cannot be made out.]** Of course. I’m looking it over now. **[There is a pause and the sound of frantic clicking]** Oh thank god it’s Edgeshot. Okay he can get himself in with easy. His job is just to regroup with you and Eraserhead on the catwalks and take out anyone who may be shooting or attacking from above.

**FM:** This mission has not been authorized for lethal force.

**BG:** Is that true or do you just not want us to kill anyone? **[There is no response]** Edward-

**FM:** Look I know-

**BG:** If you keep doing this-

**FM:** You’ll tell sir I know. But I really don’t think its necessary for this mission.

**BG:** Fine we’ll talk about this after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic descriptions of dead bodies in particular the dead bodies of children. If you wanna skip this skip the description of events paragraph entirely.

**Police Report**

**Case No:** 75993002

**Date:** January 19th, 2179

**Reporting Heroes:** Beetle, Sandstorm, Canon, Eraserhead, Bubblegirl, Edgeshot, Whistle, Cold Front, and Platypus.

**Reporting Support:** Edward Elric (CN: Fullmetal), Sir Nighteye

**Reporting Officer:** Naomasa Tsukauchi

**Prepared By:** Sansa Tamakawa

**Incident:** Raid on an abandoned warehouse in the Iwata prefecture.

**Details of Event:** Heroes surrounded the warehouse late last night. With information received by informant Haga Jo (See attached document.) We were able to secure a warrant. Inside were twenty-six criminals with outstanding warrants for armed robbery and attempted pedicide. Massive crates of quirk suppressants were found around the warehouse. As well as six kids who had been reported as missing in the last month, seven from group homes. All alive. Three kids who had been reported missing and thirteen from group homes were found dead. Their wrists and ankles showed trauma and stress indicative of torture. Their skulls were cut open at the tops and their brains were removed. The brains of the dead children are still missing.

All kids were quirkless or had signs of extreme damage from quirk suppressants.

**Action Taken:** All criminals have been arrested and are now awaiting trial for kidnapping, drug dealing, pedicide, and unlawfully forcing drugs onto children.

**Summery:** These deaths are a tragedy; these kids will never be the same. We must do better as a society to make sure that children are not slipping out right from underneath our noses. Never forget that this happened because of our negligence.

**Quirk and People Analysis**

**Prepared by: Fullmetal**

**Haga Jo**

**Quirk:** Tele Vision

**Quirk description:** Haga can produce small tv screens all around his body. These tv’s can show his memories as though they were shows. Unfortunately, these videos are as subjective to normal memory transformation.

**Details:** Haga was arrested December 2ed 2178. Originally, he was going to be tried for vandalism and impersonation of a medical official he offered information on our “little quirk drug problem.” Since the case has not been made public, we were intrigued. Naomasa Tsukauchi was called from his own precinct for verification.

**Interview transcript**

**Haga Jo:** Officer.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Detective actually. **[There is the sound of scrapping metal.]** I hear you have information on the quirk suppressants.

**Haga Jo:** Ah ah ah not so fast detective. I’m not sayin’ anything till I get immunity.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** I think you’ll see that if you provide useful information, we’ll all be feeling better at the end of this.

**Haga Jo:** Good, good. **[Shuffling of clothing.]** The kids, the kids nobody will miss. That’s the reason those are taken. Or they’ve been picked specifically for their quirk or connections.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Connections?

**Haga Jo:** You know kids of high-ranking officials, kids of heroes. Kids worth a lot of money. They ain’t worth much to our boss but you see they make great little distractions. You shove one hero kid over and they won’t notice the hundreds to orphans going missing. The drugs and transportation were my branches specialty. We’d supply the group homes with the drugs and sums of money they’d make the kids quirkless. We’d remove and sell the kids afterwards.

**Naomasa Tsukauchi:** Why?

**Haga Jo:** Something about a quirkless brain. To much about quirks changes biology. The brain of a quirkless kid? Near blank. Just a perfectly normal human brain. And yeah, the drugs did damage, but it wasn’t the same as what quirks do. I didn’t get a lot of details but from rumors from guys who’d seen other facilities they’d hook the brains up to computers or put em in monsters or just plain eat em. I didn’t care much so I never bothered to figure out what was true and what wasn’t. But I can give you the address to my branch’s hideout. They won’t ever see you coming.

“Well personally I just think you suck.” Alphonse Elric was really not in the mood. Two hours ago, he had been walking home from school just to get snatched while under a bridge by some villain made of mud. An hour and thirty minutes ago, he had been put in this boring empty gray room and tired to a chair. Fifteen minutes ago, his presumed kidnapper waltzed through the gray metal door with a tiny fruit knife in his hand.

“Is that really anyway to talk to the people who could kill you at any minute.”

“If you wanted me dead, I’d be dead. At worst you’ll rough me up a bit.” The villain’s eye twitched. He slashed at Al’s face to which he dodged deftly even tied in the chair. He spun on the leg turning his back to the villain. _Guess I’ll take something out of brother’s book._ Al thought as he leaned his head back to face the shocked criminal.

“Thanks for bringing a knife though.” Al smirked. The criminal lunged again. By then Al had already regained his footing. He lurched onto his feet just in time for the clumsy villain to cut the ropes tying his hands together. Al cracked his knuckles. From outside he could hear yelling and flesh making impact on metal. “Sorry for the rushed exit but my families here to I’ll have to go now.”

His eyes were blown open. He looked between Al and the door. Al rolled his eyes. While he stared vacantly at the door Al kicked him in the stomach. He keeled over. Alphonse grabbed the knife and wallet from his pockets. Blood was around the mans head staining the gray wells but well- that wasn’t really Al’s problem.

Outside was carnage. Nobody was dead but still, Ed didn’t consider brain dead actually dead. Bodies were thrown carelessly around the halls. At the end he could see the silhouettes of his siblings. But far more interesting was the shadow of a skeletal woman who very much should not have been there. Al raised his hand.

“Hey, why’s All-might here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al gets one for all al gets one for all al gets one for all.   
> Also next chapter we should see other kids and UA in full!!! which i'm excited for.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! I hope you enjoyed and if so leave a comment!!! Whatever u wanna comment will be accepted and loved so fucking much yall. Also wanna come scream at me about this? My Tumblr is here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vango-bango


End file.
